Noche Joven, Noche Infinita
by Karla Jasmine Redfield
Summary: (DISCULPEN NO ENCONTRÉ UNA CATEGORÍA ADECUADA ASÍ QUE LA PUSE EN ESTA, NO ES UN FANFIC DE DELTORA Y NI DE ALGUNA OTRA COSA ES UNA HISTORIA HECHA POR MI LA PUBLIQUE AQUI PORQUE ME GUSTARIA MEJORAR Y CONOCER QUE ME FALLA Y QUE NO GRACIAS!)


Noche Joven, Noche Infinita.

_KarlaJasmineLA. Ciudad de México. Capítulos 5._

Muchos se han hecho esta cuestión, muy pocos llegan a saber que hacer en ese momento y otros son contados, y aquellos que son contados, son esas personas que saben que harán en su momento, la gran cuestión incuestionable es: Si hoy fuera el ultimo día de tu vida ¿Qué harías?

**1**

-Vamos, papá no te duermas, debemos terminar esta batalla

*Entrecerrando los ojos*-Vale hijo enseguida voy contigo, deja que me levante de nuevo, pero te advierto solo una pelea y nos vamos vale?

*Asintiendo la cabeza y con entusiasmo*-Si papá!

*levantándose*-Vamos hijo

El pequeño toma a su padre del brazo con ambas manos y lo guía hacia su cuarto con mucho entusiasmo…

_´El cuarto de mi hijo….hacia mucho que lo había pintado, me causa nostalgia el recordar como hace 5 años era apenas un pequeño bebé, tan inocente, tranquilo….hm, hoy en día es un pequeño con muchas energías y también es muy listo´_

_-_Corre Papá! Si no mamá nos regañara!

*riendo un poco* -Jaja tienes mucha razón mi pequeño ´_tuvimos que trotar para no levantar a su madre y aunque ella fuera algo de sueño pesado, pues a decir verdad no lo era cuando estaba ella embarazada´_

-¿Papá? *prendiendo la consola de videojuegos* …Oye! Toma un mando y escoge rápido

*apresurado y asintiendo* -si espera ya voy_! ´Mi hijo de alguna manera empezó a tomar una afición a los video juegos desde los 4 años supongo que a falta de un compañero hermano juega conmigo, parece estar un poco solo cuando su madre y yo trabajamos y él se queda con su abuela paterna, solo espero que este pequeño que venga, le alegre mucho la vida.´_

-Ay Papá has perdido el toque! Pensé que de tantas palizas que me dabas seguirías ganando pero no…*tomando aire* ….SI! Te he derrotado papá! Y siempre será así de hoy en adelante!

*Riendo* -jaja te dejé ganar pequeño y ¿sabes qué significa eso..?

*algo sorprendido*-No, ¿Qué significa?

*Tomándolo por la cintura y aventándolo suavemente hacia la cama* eso significa un ataque de cosquillas!

*riéndose y forcejeando para que no le hicieran cosquillas* No papá jaja! Ya basta!

*dejándole en paz para descansar* ahh…que noche hijo

-Jaja fue muy divertido papá!

-Si que lo fue, oye hijo,¿ te hago una pregunta?

-Sip!

-*suspirando* ahh… ¿Cómo te sientes cuando no estamos tu madre y yo?

-Pues intento estar feliz y divertirme con la abuela aunque ella sea muy dormilona y no quiera jugar conmigo

*Suspirando* Vaya hijo..

-Por cierto papá, ¿por qué mamá se ha puesto gorda?

-Hmm en uno meses sabrás pequeño, por ahora es tiempo de descansar, así que ponte rápido tu pijama, y échate a dormir

*Corriendo para cambiarse*

-Ya estas cambiado ahora a dormir pequeño *apaga las luces del cuarto*

-Papá! Antes de irte, me podrías tapar y hacer que me duerma?

*Echándose de un salto a su cama del pequeño* Claro campeón! '_Mi pequeño…en algún momento crecerá y esto que me dice ahora, en unos años le dará vergüenza en pedírmelo_'

'_Enseguida fui a mi cama, donde mi esposa estaba un poco dormida y un poco despierta, había escuchado nuestras risas, pero extrañamente no me regaño como esas veces que la despertaba, ella…ella estaba, feliz, siempre me ha gustado como se ve su sonrisa a la luz de la noche'_

*despegando un poco la cabeza de la cama* - Y bien cariño…?

*algo nervioso* jeje no ha pasado nada mi amor, solo nos divertíamos Dante y yo

*riendo un poco* -Jaja lo se mi amor y ahora ven y acuéstate

'_No lo dude ni un instante y fui a la cama con ella, como todas las noches me beso y me dijo "descansa y sueña lindo con nuestra familia" cuando ella dice eso, me hace sentir una persona muy feliz…tengo una casa, vivo en Noruega, una hermosa esposa, y 1 un precioso niño y se aproxima otro, me siento muy feliz de ello'_

-Cariño, sé que estas despierto, descansa ya

'_No me resistí a oír su voz, enseguida la abrace tomándola del vientre donde tenía un pequeño por venir, y ella igual a mí, pero ella acurrucándose en mi pecho, y le dije te amo, me respondió "te amo más tontito" no pude responder, porque hacía años que no la escuchaba decirme así…. Cerré mis ojos y me quede completamente dormido'_.

**2**

A la mañana siguiente de Domingo me levante antes que de costumbre y desperté a mi esposa con un cálido beso en su mejilla le dije

-Si quieres besarme en los labios tendrás que levantarte cariño-

Diciendo esto se quedó sorprendida y a la vez muy feliz _'ya hacía años que no le decía tan hermosas palabras al empezar el día'_, no tardo como de costumbre y se lanzó hacia mi besándome con mucho cariño y felicidad. Un par de minutos más tarde, nos dirigimos hacia el cuarto de Dante y lo despertamos con un beso en cada mejilla, Dante empezó a retorcerse porque sentía cosquillas y estaba muy feliz, seguido de eso nos bajamos los tres en pijama a desayunar hot-cakes_ 'mi esposa empezó a cocinarlos y yo le empecé a ayudar porque siempre me ha gustado hacerlo y aparte hacerla reír con mis tonterías'._

–tomándola por la cintura le dije –Mi amor hoy es una mañana hermosa, estamos desayunando en familia… una hermosa y feliz familia, gracias- Besé su frente y nos sentamos a desayunar, pasamos varias horas platicando a Dante algunas "pato-aventuras" _'mi esposa de alguna manera me había pegado esa palabra hace mucho tiempo' _que tuvimos de jóvenes, mi pequeño no nos apartaba la mirada asombrado de que sus padres fueron muy "loquitos" de jóvenes, hasta que nos interrumpió su madre diciéndole a nuestro hijo

-acariciándole la cabeza dijo suavemente - Bueno, basta de charla y come mi amor, cuando acabes, báñate y vístete por favor

'_Dante pronto se acabó su pila de tres hot-cakes y subió rápido a bañarse y cambiarse como se lo pidió su madre'…. _El día se tornó corto, los tres recorríamos la casa, y en cada habitación era una anécdota, de hace unos años, hasta que Dante dijo que estaba cansado, se acercó a la consola de videojuegos, jugó una o dos horas sus bostezos eran más constantes hasta que decidió apagarla, en la noche, me acerqué a él tome mi guitarra y empecé a tocar un par de canciones para mi pequeño, él estaba muy emocionado, tanto que también tomo su guitarra de juguete y empezaba a "tocar" conmigo, al oír aquella música mi esposa se acercó, nos veía felizmente, tomo su cámara y nos tomó un par de fotografías mientras tocábamos nuestras guitarras Dante y yo, cuando terminamos, me acerque a ella y toque una canción de cuna para su vientre, y fue entonces cuando mi esposa empezó a sentir pataditas en su vientre _'estaba emocionado que bese su vientre y lo abrace'_ Dante al observarme hizo lo mismo con su hermanito. Tome la cámara de mi esposa y le tome una foto a Dante abrazando y besando el vientre de su hermosa madre. Y pensé en ese instante _'mi pequeño será muy cariñoso con su próximo hermanito, quizás hizo muchas travesuras al apenas tener dos años, por ejemplo: rayo las paredes con un crayón, cuando su madre lo vestía y se volteaba el se desvestía, le "ayudaba" el perro a comer, y de alguna manera su lengua se había quedado completamente pegada a una paleta helada, recuerdo que tuvimos que ponerle algo muy caliente a esa paleta, cuando logramos quitársela, el como si nada, siguió comiéndose su paleta, fue gracioso ese instante.'_

Me dirigí hacia mi cuarto mi esposa estaba ya en pijama, se estaba lavando los dientes, en ese instante me di cuenta que mi esposa traía una especie de short un poco arriba de las rodillas y con una de mis camisas viejas, las cuales le quedaban muy grandes _' a decir verdad ella no era muy alta, y bueno mucho menos yo era muy alto simplemente era mediano en estatura' _la contemple y la observe de pies a cabeza, esa combinación de ropa se la había puesto cuando fuimos a un balneario, a ella nunca le ha gustado mucho usar traje de baño, decía ella que era muy atrevida aquella ropa, por eso ella siempre ha usado un short y una camisa vieja de ella, aún recuerdo como ese día moje su playera seca haciendo se le transparentara todo, yo me reía mientras que ella me regañaba, la besé para que dejara de regañarme y le di mi playera que traía puesta para que la usara en todo el día.

-Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- así que aun te acuerdas cuando hiciste que se me transparentara todo ¿verdad pervertido?

-me eché a reír un poco y le respondí sarcásticamente- Jaja, ¿Yo? ¡Qué va!

Ella me dio un suave golpe en el brazo riendo conmigo, tanto a ella como a mí nos divertía mucho recordar cosas así, cuando terminamos de reír, la tomé de los brazos y la besé con suavidad y lentitud, ella respondió el beso de igual forma, entonces empecé a recorrer su silueta con mis manos, hasta llegar a su vientre, cuando llegué a ese punto me dedico una bella sonrisa ,y me continuó besando, pero esta vez mientras nos besábamos caminábamos hacia la cama lentamente hasta caer en ella, al caer nos reímos sin sentido alguno, nos separamos y nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, su mirada era muy profunda y en ella se distinguía la obscura y estrellada noche de hoy, ella estiro un brazo, para acariciar mi rostro y jugando con mi pelo largo como Dante lo solía hacer de bebé, me tomo de la nuca y acerco mi frente con la suya, mis brazos reaccionaron a la acción y puse mi brazo en su cintura, nos besamos por última vez en la noche, y nos quedamos dormidos.

De repente me desperté de golpe y di un gran salto que desperté a mi esposa, mi esposa tomo mi mano y me pregunto

-Cariño ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te traigo agua o algo?

-respondí con voz seca- tuve una pesadilla había soñado que no veía ni a mi esposa ni a mis hijos, estaba desesperado y no los encontraba y-y-y-y- _'Mi esposa me interrumpió abrazándome,al momento cuando termino de abrazarme'_

-Tomando mi cabeza y girándola hacia ella y me dijo- -Mírame, estoy aquí, y mientras este yo aquí no dejare que nada malo le suceda a nuestra familia y a ti.

'_La abracé con fuerza y me beso la cabeza y después mis labios logrando hacer que vuelva a dormir, pero antes de ello le dije "te amo, descansa y sueña con nuestra familia" ella me respondió dulcemente "descansa igual, sueña lindo con nuestros hijos, te amo mucho más".'_

**3**

A la mañana siguiente mi esposa seguía durmiendo, me gire fuera de la cama y cuando me iba levantando, sentí una mano en mi brazo, era mi esposa _'al parecer no quería que me fuera' _baje su mano haciendo que nuestras manos estuviesen entrelazadas '_de alguna forma sentía alivio era algo muy especial para mi, me gusta mucho sentir su piel suave en mí…'_

-con voz algo soñolienta- mi amor, no piensas desayunar?

-le besé la frente y le dije a mi esposa- claro mi amor pero hay que despertar a nuestro Dante y alistarnos para trabajar

Mientras me bañaba, pensé _'A decir verdad, me dolía dejar a nuestro pequeño con su abuela materna, ella es buena persona y todo sin embargo sigo pensando que le falta un "amigo", mi esposa hace mucho, dijo: "los hermanos son los primeros maestros, mejores amigos y familia que uno conoce al nacer y después conocen a sus padres los cuales les darán mucho amor a cuantos sean" mm..'_ de alguna manera es cierto sin embargo, Dante tendrá pronto a su hermanito, o hermanita y aunque tarde uno meses sé que valdrá mucho la pena la espera

-susurrando- Mi amor ven, despertemos al pequeñín

Siguiendo a mi esposa con pasos sigilosos, nos dirigimos al cuarto de Dante y uno de cada lado le dimos un beso en la mejilla, y como de costumbre el sentía muchas cosquillas y se retorcía como un gusanito, se veía tierno, su cabello se alborotaba mucho y el terminaba muy imperativo, Mi esposa y yo paramos y mi esposa le dijo suavemente

-mi amor es hora de desayunar –le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-

Me dirigí a la cocina y puse la mesa, y me aliste para comer, mientras mi esposa hacia un cereal para Dante, yo decidí hacerme un sándwich de mayonesa sin embargo mi esposa lo noto y me obligo a ponerle un poco de jamón y queso para que no estuviese tan "raquítico" mi sándwich, ella se preparó un par de pan tostados y un poco de leche con chocolate, me dirigí a trabajar siempre trabajo de ocho de la mañana hasta las 6 de la tarde para mi fortuna era temprana mi salida, mientras que su madre, ella le ha gustado mucho estar ocupada, mientras estaba en su estudio de fotografía, escribía un libro, dibujaba o hacía su comic y editaba videos pues su estudio lo requería ya que filmaba eventos pero por lo general ella siempre mandaba a alguien más a hacer el trabajo del filme ya que ella dice que prefiere mil veces estar con nosotros que con gente que no conoce, bueno, como ella se dedicaba a muchas cosas salía tarde a lo mínimo a las ocho y pocas veces salía a las siete, yo siempre voy a recogerla pues me preocupa que le pase algo en cuanto vaya a casa.

Salí de la casa y me dirigí hacia mi oficina para empezar el día trabajando, herede la empresa que mi padre me dejo , me dedico a la programación y diseño de programas de usos múltiples_,' a decir verdad es un trabajo bien pagado que me permite darle una buena vida a mi amada esposa y a nuestros dos pequeños'_; y también los viernes me dedico a tocar con un grupo en un café me pagan seiscientos dólares dos horas, a veces nos quedamos toda la noche tocando, me gusta a lo que me dedico porque siempre me ha gustado desde que era adolescente, en fin, era Lunes así que tenía que ir a la oficina, cuando salí eran las seis y cuarto, me dirigí hacia mi auto y maneje al estudio de mi esposa, ella apenas estaba cerrando el estudio, sin tenerle que decir algo ella me vio, y rápidamente se dirigió a subir el auto, ya ella estando dentro, me besó y me pregunto acerca de mi día, le respondí que fue agotador con todo eso de programación y diseños, bueno en realidad es casi siempre lo mismo, cuando termine de decirle mi día, ahora yo le preguntaba acerca de su día y me respondió que solo ve gente fea en su estudio, y que prefirió seguir con el siguiente volumen de su libro y su comic.  
Cuando llegamos a casa mi suegra me recibió con una mirada "que mata" mientras que mi esposa la saludaba con un abrazo, le pregunte

-Y el pequeño Dante?

-Haciendo posición de duda- puede estar "asaltando" la cocina o puede estar dándole "concierto" a los jabones Ó puede est…

-Interrumpiendo a su abuela, Corría hacia sus padres y gritaba con entusiasmo—Papá! Mamá!

Al correr mi hijo hacia mí, me agache y abrí mis brazos de tal forma que cuando llego a mí lo abrace y lo levante con fuerza, me daba mucha felicidad verle y me daba aún más alegría que me recibiera de esa forma , mi esposa se acercó a nosotros y le dio un beso en la frente, se veía alegre, entonces ella me pregunto

-Cariño, antes de irme a dejar a mi mamá a su casa, piensas cenar?

-Por supuesto que sí!

'Mi esposa me conoce perfectamente, sabe bien que me gusta comer mucho y más si estoy agotado sin embargo siempre tengo que esperarla a que deje a su madre' Cuando ella regresó preparó la comida, hizo un poco de espagueti y un pedazo de res mientras que ella comía comida china, esa comida la consiguió por el restaurante de comida china que está a lado de su estudio puso la mesa, y le pregunto a Dante mientras jugaba en la sala con unos peluches de dragones, _'el imaginaba que era una especie de batalla entre ellos hasta que su madre se acercó a él y le pregunto' _

-Mi amor piensas cenar cereal ¿o algo?

-Asintiendo con la cabeza dijo- Si mamá! Quisiera cereal

Cuando mi esposa termino de hacer la res me la sirvió al instante, aun no estaba el espagueti, y tuve que empezar con el plato fuerte, mientras que yo comía muy a gusto la res ella hacía un poco de corajes con los palillos chinos hasta que exclamo..

-¡Malditos sean los palillos! –Lo decía mientras aventaba contra la mesa aquellos palillos-

Al ver la desesperación de mi esposa me reí un poco y me vio con cara de "te voy a matar si te vuelves a reír" así que me asuste y preferí acercarle un tenedor, mi Hijo solo se quedó viendo a ambos con una cara extrañada, bueno, cuando ella tomo el tenedor empezó a comer con un poco de enojo, mientras yo me estaba carcajeando pero a la vez me tapaba la boca para que no me dijera nada mi esposa, cuando ella se calmó, le pregunto a Dante

-Mi amor que tanto hiciste hoy en la casa?

-la abuela me hablo acerca de sus tiempos, me dijo que ella era una gran dibujante y que el papá de mi mamá siempre ha sido muy trabajador a pesar de sus condiciones y que ella se dedicaba a la empresa donde sacan leche, algo así como Lala, no me acuerdo muy bie creo que eso es todo mamá

Mi hijo aun no entiende muchas cosas pero sé que con el tiempo uno entiende, el sigue siendo con un bebé no tiene miedo a Nada, y cuando le pasa algo es cuando el peligro aseche, y aunque su madre y yo seamos muy protectores tarde o temprano tendrá que aprender por su cuenta, pero aunque el deje de ser un bebé o un niño, seguirá siendo mi hijo, y como lo dijo mi esposa y yo los educaremos, cuidaremos, amaremos y veremos cómo crecen nuestros hijos, para ser personas de éxito, estas palabras siempre nos hemos dicho desde que somos adolescentes, ella y yo en ese entonces odiábamos a los pequeños y queríamos nada más vivir ella y yo, y de alguna manera cambiamos de parecer cuando fue nuestro aniversario, ahora teníamos la hermosa y maravillosa meta de querer tener 3 hermosos pequeños los cuales llamaríamos Dante Dain, Lief Vergil y Elizabeth, no importaba el orden o el sexo, con tal de verlos existir nos bastaba, y estamos felices de ello, a pesar de tener muchas peleas dificultades y obstáculos más que nada, seguimos siendo una pareja de un amor inquebrantable ,nada nos puede separar, este amor es muy grande…en realidad ha sido, es, y siempre será muy grande, es un amor verdadero que ha durado muchos años y que sigue a pie a pesar de todo.

**4 **

El día de hoy desperté un poco antes de la cuenta, pues tuve una pesadilla donde todo lo veía perdido, como si regresase a mis dieciséis años y nada de esto ocurriese, que todo había sido más que solo un bello sueño, desperté llorando, es algo que no hacía desde que tenía quince, para mi buena suerte no desperté a mi amada, se hubiese preocupado, así que me dirigí al baño y limpie mis ojos tratando de olvidar el mal sueño, le di a mi esposa un sigiloso beso y me dirigí al cuarto de Dante y lo desperté y le dije que si jugábamos Xbox un rato ya que su madre estaba dormida, me dijo que si y enseguida prendimos la consola y empezamos a jugar, aún recuerdo cuando jugaba de joven, entonces Dante noto mi gran sonrisa y me pregunto de que me había acordado, a lo que respondí –Recuerdo mucho cuando tu madre y yo jugábamos este juego cuando nos conocimos-. Al terminar esa oración di un gran suspiro de felicidad, al escuchar nuestras risas mi esposa se despertó y nos regañó a los 2 por jugar sin su permiso, después rio y tomo mi control y se puso a jugar con Dante, estuve muy feliz en ese momento y me recordó tantas cosas buenas que pase con mi esposa hace varios años, enseguida vi el reloj y vi que se me hacía tarde para mi trabajo, apresurado me metí a bañar y me fui sin desayunar, cosa que le molesta a mi esposa.  
Hoy estuve algo distraído en mi trabajo por mi sueño, era un Martes pero no como cualquier otro, me tocaba un ensayo con mi banda, y tenía que quedar libre de trabajo para así pode ir a tocar, una vez que acabe con el trabajo le envié un mensaje a mi esposa avisándole que iría a ensayar con mi banda, unos minutos más tarde me respondió "De acuerdo amor, no llegues tarde y cuídate. Te amo.".

Una vez llegando al lugar predeterminado que fue un escenario abandonado, y algo viejo, pero si nos centramos en los aparatos, conexiones, y todo lo necesario estábamos bien. Había salido del trabajo desde las siete y media y ahora que he revisado el reloj de nuevo ya casi serían las nueve así que apresuradamente desconecte mi amplificador, y mi guitarra, me despedí de ellos y me dirigí al auto, pensé para mí mismo _'Mi esposa me va a matar, son cinco para las nueve, debo darme prisa' _a lo que me hizo recordar cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso, había sido en una plaza en los asientos de un cine, estábamos mutuamente enamorados, sin embargo era ahora o nunca cuando debía dar el primer paso, ella tenía apenas unos trece y yo catorce, éramos demasiado jóvenes, en fin, estábamos sentados uno a lado del otro y ella me abrazo y me beso la mejilla diciéndome "Feliz Navidad" Atrasada cinco días claro, y entonces hice lo mismo con ella, hasta que me arme de valor, la mire fijamente, y ella igual a mi entonces dije algo nervioso "perdóname por esto…" y la besé ella había quedado perpleja tenía los ojos como platos, pensé que cuando reaccionara bien, me asesinaría ya que yo fui su primer beso , pero cuando se me quedo viendo un rato, tímidamente le pregunte "¿quieres ser mi novia?" y ella respondió con voz muy baja "Si.." y entonces nos volteamos a ver y nos volvimos a besar más y más hasta que nos percatamos de la presencia de su madre que hizo que nos despegáramos, nos reímos mutuamente en muchísimo ese día tan bizarro, pero debo admitir que es el mejor día de nuestras vidas.

Volviendo a la carretera, ya estaba llegando casa, eran las Nueve con diez minutos, quizás no me mataría. Entonces saque mis llaves, abrí la puerta sigilosamente y me percaté de que mi esposa estaba ya esperándome, parecía molesta afortunadamente no con la expresión de "te voy a matar". A lo que rápidamente salte sobre ella a abrazarla y besarla y contarle lo que recordé e hice, ella se rio y me dijo "¿no quisieras volver a estar pegado conmigo unos quince minutos como ese treinta de Diciembre?" a lo que ella y yo no reímos un poco, y le respondí –Por su puesto cariño así que primero pasamos con Dain y le dimos las buenas noches ya casi daban las diez así que tenía que dormir, mi esposa y yo nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto, nos pusimos nuestras pijamas, y una vez en la cama nos acurrucamos, contemple por unos minutos el vientre de ocho meses, estaba pensando en lo hermosa que es mi familia hasta que mi esposa me empezó a besar de forma juguetona, así que le seguí el juego, reíamos, nos besábamos, nos decíamos muchas veces te amo, nos abrazábamos y nos decíamos lo hermoso de lo que es ahora nuestra vida.

Al terminar de jugar con mi esposa, nos abrazamos y nos besamos, a lo que ella me dijo "Descansa Amor, sueña con nuestros pequeños, Te amo." Ella quedo dulcemente acurrucada y dormida en mis brazos, mientras que yo la contemplaba, recordé ese especial momento en el que dormimos juntos por primera vez, vivíamos en nuestro departamento no era mucho pero nosotros lo llamábamos "Hogar" puesto que era nuestro lugar donde podíamos hacer lo que fuera sin que hubiese interrupciones. En ese entonces buscábamos trabajo ella se dedicaba desde muy joven a empacadora en supermercados mientras tanto yo hacía trabajos para mi padre acerca de programación y hacia programas, nunca se me complico, a mi mujer si pero no es algo que le interese mucho, en fin una vez que llegamos a nuestro departamento, nos pusimos a acomodar nuestra habitación, la sala, el comedor, y vaya que fue un lío la cocina puesto que ella adora cocinar, pero no teníamos mucho pero era lo necesario, un año más tarde cuando cumplí veinte y ella diecinueve conseguimos ambos un trabajo, yo en una empresa e hice hace dos años atrás una banda con la cual ahora ganamos aproximadamente dos mil quinientos mi esposa estaba en una empresa acerca del periodismo donde al inicio estaba en el comedor como lavaplatos, un día le dijeron que leyera "La cultura de la Cafeína" enseguida lo leyó y tuvo un ascenso y ahora hoy en día es secretaria en el Ayuntamiento y gana dos mil ochocientos teníamos ambos lo suficiente para sobrevivir, el día de nuestro sexto Aniversario, le invite a cenar sabía que su comida favorita era langosta así que me las idee con el propietario y el chef, una vez que fuimos ordenamos una crema de espinaca mezclada con algo que no pude reconocer, una vez que lo terminamos, seguimos con el plato fuerte como me lo supuse mi mujer pediría langosta y el mesero me miro de reojo, me levante de la mesa para ir al baño pero en realidad fui a la cocina a darle un anillo de compromiso al chef para que este lo pusiera en la langosta, una vez entregado salí rápidamente y observe a lo lejos que mi esposa me buscaba con la mirada, así que intente aparentar que salí del baño ocultándome entre la gente, cuando llegue, sirvieron mi filete de cerdo con un poco de salsa jamás lo había comido así, pero espere a que le trajeran la langosta a mi mujer, tardaron unos minutos puesto que la langosta no es fácil de preparar y lleva un tiempo, mi comida casi se enfriaba por completo, pero pacientemente espere y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya esta enfrente de mi esposa su langosta, entonces brindamos por nuestro aniversario, y bebimos un sorbo de nuestras copas, y empezamos a comer, cuando estábamos a punto de terminar mi esposa sintió algo muy duro en la langosta no tenía idea de que era exactamente así que tomo un cuchillo, y con su mano saco algo dentro y cuando lo vio comencé a balbucear y dije "Siempre y Eternamente estaré y permaneceré a tu lado en la enfermedad y la salud" mi esposa tenía los ojos abiertos como platos estaba atónita así que proseguí y dije "¿Te gustaría ser mi Esposa en este plano y en todas las eternidades?" Sin pausas mi esposa respondió "Acepto!" y entonces se abalanzo hacia mí de forma que nos besábamos mientras que los demás comensales aplaudían y hacían expresiones de ternura. Una vez que terminamos el plato fuerte ordenamos una rebanada de pay de queso con zarzamora, al que a mi esposa le encantaba, ella muy velozmente lo termino de comer ya tenía años que ella no hacia ese pay que le encantaba.

**5 Final**

Ese día mi esposa se puso muy feliz se sentía imparable, no tardamos en llegar a nuestro apartamento la lleve cargando hasta la cama, y la deje caer suavemente en ella, yo me quite los zapatos y me acosté a su lado, la tome por la cintura y ella a mí por el cuello, nos abrazamos fuertemente y ella me beso apasionadamente en señal de que estaba muy alegre, y le respondí el beso de igual manera, recorrí con mis manos sus costados desde sus piernas hasta llegar a su cadera, aquella silueta siempre ha sido perfecta desde que la contemple por primera vez, en realidad, cuando fue nuestra "primera vez" teníamos mucha pena nuestro cuerpo hasta que comencé a acariciarla de forma que se sintiese segura y ella hizo lo mismo conmigo hasta que el amor nos hizo, formamos un solo ser, era perfecto, no lo hacíamos por Lujuria o solo por nuestros cuerpos, para nosotros era nuestra manera de decir perdón a tantas discusiones que tuvimos cuando no nos veíamos, cada vez nos besábamos en aquel momento cada quien se quitaba una prenda, empecé yo con su vestido rojo, luego ella me quito mi abrigo y desabrocho mi camisa quedando semidesnudo, mi esposa solo estaba en ropa interior puesto que solo era su vestido lo que le quite, nos seguimos besando y recorríamos nuestros cuerpos con nuestras manos, cada instante era más rápida la necesidad de hacernos uno así que terminamos de quitarnos la demás ropa, de forma que nuestros pechos estaban juntos uno con el otro con corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo, entonces bese su cuello de forma apasionada y seductora, y nuevamente.. "No hicimos el Amor, el Amor nos hizo a nosotros" en este caso no use un anticonceptivo como siempre, era lo que nosotros queríamos desde hace tiempo, una familia, 2 hijos y una preciosa hija, Nuestros cuerpos se unieron nuestras almas desnudas estaban, y nosotros hacíamos el amor como dos jóvenes amantes como si fuese la primera vez, nos hicimos uno en ese momento, no quería que acabara ese momento, llegamos a las 11:34 pm del 30 de Diciembre del 2017 y terminamos de hacerlo aproximadamente hasta las 3:00 am nunca nos percatamos de la hora solo lo hacemos, ambos estábamos sumamente cansados por lo que decidimos dormir no nos pusimos pijama o algo en especial a la mañana siguiente pude observar mi esposa no estaba en la cama, me levante y la busque en la cocina, en la sala y el comedor aun no aparecía hasta que pensé en el baño, y ahí estaba ella vomitando, eso me alegro porque eso era una señal de que estaba embarazada y era lo que queríamos.

Han pasado 9 meses el día Jueves se cumplieron, ya había nacido Dante Dain, mi mujer estaba cocinando normalmente como cualquier día, mi hijo y yo estábamos jugando video juegos como cualquier domingo Familiar que tenemos, entonces escuche quejidos desde la cocina, pare el juego de mi hijo y corrí hacia la cocina mi esposa, se agarraba del vientre gritando "Ya viene" entonces me quede perplejo y reaccione de nuevo, tome las llaves del auto y lo fui a encender Dante mientras observaba, me fue siguiendo y subió al auto sin dudarlo, yo ayude a mi esposa a llegar al auto, su mano apretaba muy fuertemente la mía sentía que me la arrancaría la subí en la parte trasera con Dante, el tenía una expresión de confusión, llegamos al hospital y le ordene a Dante que abriera la puerta del auto para poder bajar a su madre, una vez que la vieron la atendieron, mientras tanto yo y Dante estábamos en la sala de espera, mi pequeño me preguntaba mientras tanto "¿Qué le paso a mamá?¿Estará bien? ¿Cuándo va a regresar? ¿Por qué tarda tanto? ¿Estallara su panza?" Cuando me hizo esa última pregunta llego un doctor y nos dijo que ya podíamos pasar a verla, y para mi sorpresa, eran mellizos, Una pequeña y un pequeño, Sin dudarlo mi esposa y yo, al niño le pusimos "Lief Vergil" y a la niña "Elizabeth" Tome a Dante de su pequeño cuerpo y lo alcé de forma que podía ver a sus hermanos como inocentes bebés, y me pregunto "¿Quiénes son? ¿Ellos estaba en la panza de mamá? ¿Mamá come niños?" Me reí por un momento y le dije que eran sus hermanos y volvió a preguntarme ¿Qué son los hermanos? Cuando iba a responderle mi esposa le respondió casi susurrando "Son tus primeros Amigos, te pelees con ellos o no siempre van a estar para ti como debe de ser y tu, Tu debes de cuidar de ellos por ser el hermano mi cielo". Entonces deje a Dante a lado de ella en la camilla y me acerque y los abrace fuertemente a las cuatro personas más importantes de mi vida. Sabía que mi vida era perfecta porque ellos estaban en ella. Sabía que aunque pasaron cosas horribles entre nosotros siempre íbamos a estar unidos al igual que mi esposa y yo. Cuando de Verdad quieres a Alguien vas a hacer lo imposible por verle feliz y por saber que está bien aun a costa de tu propia felicidad puesto que es el sentimiento más puro que uno puede tener, quizás a algunos se les hace una perdición una agonía, pero no podemos dejar que por una persona se amargue nuestra vida, siempre tendremos a alguien que verdaderamente nos ame y siempre quiera lo mejor para Nosotros.


End file.
